1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a minute structure, a micromachine having the minute structure, an organic transistor having the minute structure and an electric appliance having the organic transistor. In addition, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a micro mechanical system called MEMS is actively researched. MEMS is an abbreviated name of a micro electro mechanical system, which is sometimes simply called a micromachine. A micromachine in general corresponds to a minute device in which “a movable micro structure having a three-dimensional structure” and “an electric circuit having a semiconductor element” are integrated. Unlike a semiconductor element, the foregoing micro structure has a three-dimensional structure and a movable portion.
In addition, a technique for forming each kind of device, which is a micromachine device, formed over a semiconductor substrate over one substrate at the same time (for example, see Patent Document 1) is suggested. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-355798
In such a micromachine, a structure using a thin film is suggested (for example, see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-1201
As shown in Patent Document 1, a micromachine is generally formed using a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer.
In Patent Document 1, an example in which a micro pump and a driver circuit thereof are mounted over one substrate is disclosed. However, an example in which the micro pump and the driver circuit are formed over one substrate in one step is not disclosed. In addition, in Patent Document 1, a structure in which a micro mixer or the like and a diaphragm pump used as a sample or a pump thereof are formed over one substrate integrally is disclosed. It is disclosed that each kind of device can be formed easily over one substrate at the same time because the structure can be formed in one step. However, in Patent Document 1, a semiconductor element for controlling a device such as a micro mixer is not formed over one substrate in one step.
In Patent Document 2, a structure of a thin-film shaped micromachine which is crystallized is mentioned. However, a description of a semiconductor device to control a micromachine is not made, and of course there is no description of a device in which a semiconductor device is formed integrally.